headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Being Human: I See Your True Colors and That's Why I Hate You
"I See Your True Colors and That's Why I Hate You" is the seventh episode of season one of the North American television series Being Human. The episode was directed by Jeremiah S. Chechik and written by series developers Jeremy Carver and Anna Fricke. It first aired in the United States on Monday, February 28th, 2011 on Syfy. It premiered in Canada on the Space channel. In this episode, Josh takes Emily back home to recover from her injuries at the hands of Marcus. It is an uncomfortable family reunion as Josh has not spoken with his parents in over two years. They know that he believes that he is a werewolf, and Josh squeamishly attempts to convince them otherwise. Marcus is not done with the Levinson family just yet however and it is up to Aidan to save the day once again. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This program is based on the UK series entitled Being Human produced by Touchpaper Television. The format for both programs was created by Toby Whithouse. It was developed for North American television by Jeremy Carver and Anna Fricke. * This episode is included on disc two of the Being Human: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is rated TV-14. * On the Being Human: The Complete First Season DVD, this episode is titled, "I See Your True Color... and That's Why I Hate You". * Director Jeremiah S. Chechik is credited as Jeremiah Chechik in this episode. * Associate producer Cari Davine is credited as Cari A. Davine in this episode. * This is the first episode of Being Human directed by Jeremiah Chechik. His next episode is "Children Shouldn't Play With Undead Things". * This is the fifth episode of Being Human co-written by Jeremy Carver. He previously wrote "It Takes Two to Make a Thing Go Wrong". His next episode is "Dog Eat Dog". * This is the fifth episode of Being Human co-written by Anna Fricke. She previously wrote "It Takes Two to Make a Thing Go Wrong". Her next episode is "Dog Eat Dog". Allusions * The title to this episode is taken from the title track of the 1986 Cyndi Lauper album True Colors. The lyric from the song is actually "I see your true colors, and that's why I love you". Quotes * Aidan Waite: Does your mom cook with garlic? * Josh Levinson: I, I don't know. Seriously, is that a... is that a thing? * Aidan Waite: No. * Josh Levinson: I guess so. Does it kill you? * Aidan Waite: No, no it doesn't. It just.. just makes us... "us". * Josh Levinson: Okay, Okay, so stop being you? How? How do we do that? * Aidan Waite: Uh, Feverfew. * Josh Levinson: Fev... what? Is that, uhh... is that a band? * Aidan Waite: It's an herb, Josh. See also External Links * * * * * * "I See Your True Colors and That's Why I Hate You" at the Being Human Wiki ---- Category:Being Human (2011)/Season 1 episodes Category:2011 television episodes